Making it Rain
by KatyLiz10
Summary: KakuKonan smut. AU, rated M for sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this smut. Enjoy.

* * *

Lust and greed, hand in hand.

* * *

After a long day at work, Kakuzu peeled off his blazer and tossed it over a chair. He peeled his slightly muddied shoes off his achy feet and placed them next to the chair. Loosening his tie, he sauntered into the dining room, where a simple note lay on the table. Kakuzu picked it up and skimmed it over.

_Anata:_

_We can have dinner late tonight. I have a surprise waiting for you in our bedroom._

_~Konan_

Slightly astonished and even more confused, Kakuzu walked up the oak steps and knocked lightly on his bedroom door. No immediate answer came. However, after a few seconds, a sensuous, alto voice rang from behind the door.

"Come in, anata," it cooed seductively. Kakuzu quietly opened the door, and stepped into his bedroom.

Candles lined the left and right walls, casting a golden glow over the bed's burgundy sheets. Crimson rose petals were scattered across the bed, its gentle perfume drifting through the air. The fragrance mingled with his wife's jasmine scent, creating a euphoric atmosphere. Konan lay across the bed, clad in only a navy bra and thong, both laced in white. On her feet was a pair of white six-inch heels. Kakuzu felt blood rush below his belt as his wife spoke.

"You have been so busy lately with work," she whispered into his ear. "Maybe I could help you…relax a bit." She fondled with Kakuzu's tie, then gently untied the knot. Tossing the garment aside, she began unbuttoning his button-down, leaving blooming hickeys and red spots where she sucked and kissed.

As Konan's lips trailed lower and lower, more and more blood rushed into Kakuzu's groin. He began to sweat, uncertain of whether he was ready for what was to come or not. His breath escaping him, he sat atop the burgundy sheets of his bed. As the final button unclasped itself, Konan guided the shirt off his body and tossed it behind her. She marveled at her husband's figure.

Toned, tan abs and a hairless, muscular chest greeted her. His arms, slightly bulky, held up his torso. His head was tossed back, panting silently as he prepared himself for what would happen next.

Konan lowered her face to Kakuzu's clothed crotch, and immediately noted the bulge. She smirked.

"Well, look who's excited," she purred devilishly.

Kakuzu frowned, "Just get it over with already," he rushed. With that, Konan took his zipper into her mouth and unzipped his fly. Pulling the pants down simultaneously, she tossed them to her side. Twirling her index finger into the waistband of his boxers, she tugged lightly.

The cloth brushing against his erection sent Kakuzu into a frenzy. A moan escaped his lips as his wife pulled the boxers down all the way. Slightly brisk air collided with the heated flesh, provoking another moan. However, the true pleasure had not even begun yet.

Konan eyed the flesh one more time, before she lowered her lips to Kakuzu's tip. Her tongue licked the cherry-like head experimentally, then glided down the shaft. It swiveled across his testicles, and climbed back up the shaft. Her taste buds throbbed with her husband's salty taste.

Attempting to control her gag reflex, she deep-throated Kakuzu, taking his entire length into her mouth. The flushed tip throbbed at the back of her throat, nearly inducing a gag. However, not wishing to worry her lover, she calmed her passage, and bobbed her head lower onto him.

Every minute movement sent currents of pleasure crashing unto the shores of his body. Heat emanated from Konan's mouth unto Kakuzu's erection, then throughout his quivering muscles. Succumbing to the immense pleasure, he came with a throaty groan.

Wiping the semen off her lips, Konan climbed on top of her husband.

"Ready for round two, anata?" she purred. Kakuzu could barely nod his head, let alone utter a coherent response. The bluenette straddled the re-rising cock. But before she merged their two bodies, she needed to arouse herself.

Grabbing a bottle of massage oil from her dresser, she squirted some on her hand. With her other hand, she took a wad of hundred-dollar bills from the same dresser. She swiftly tossed the stack into the air, which caused bills to slip from their once-tight formation and flutter across the bed. As the cash drizzled throughout the air, Konan spread the massage oil across her stomach and chest. She deftly unclipped her bra, and slid the oil onto her breasts.

With both slick hands, she pinched her rose nubs. She twisted her nipples, moaning hotly. One hand stayed on her breast, and the other slid down to now-soaking thong. Twirling her finger around the lingerie, she rubbed it against her throbbing core. She wasted no time slipping the thong off her voluptuous hips. Deeming herself ready for the "big finale," Konan ground her wet pussy against her husband's pulsating erection.

"Want this? Want this tight pussy? Want my soaking hole to drench this fat cock?" she teased as her fingers wrapped around the base of his length.

Moaning wantonly, Kakuzu barely said a coherent "yes." His wife smirked, then impaled herself onto his cock. Unprepared for such girth, she shrieked in pain. She quickly shut herself up, and lifted her hips. Konan hastily slammed them back down, trying to find her sweet spot. After a minute of angling her body-slams, she hit a spot that clouded her vision in white. She cried out whorishly, grinding her hips frantically.

Kakuzu arched his back as Konan hastened her pace. The pressure within him was about to burst. His testicles constricted painfully, and he came explosively. Collapsing back onto the bed, his chest heaved as he sank into the oblivion of dreams.

However, Konan did not feel the post-orgasm exhaustion. She climbed off her husband, and frowned in disgust at the semen leaking from her. Ignoring it temporarily, she glanced around the disheveled room, collecting the hundred-dollar bills scattered everywhere. She counted each bill, totaling it to ten-thousand dollars. She slipped the thick wad of cash into an envelope, and slipping it into her dresser.

After wiping her husband's cum off her sweat-less body, she showered any remnants of Kakuzu off her. She dried off her body, and glanced at her husband sleeping on the petal-showered bed. Reluctantly, she crawled next to him.

"Do I really want to keep up this...this facade?" she contemplated silently, "Do I want to pretend to love, just for his money?" Konan lay awake for what seemed an eternity, until she reached a conclusion.

"Yes."


End file.
